My Little Pony Mane six become aliocrns
by Glitter Flutter
Summary: Hi, i don't own my little pony butt I wanted to make them all princesses, anyway stay tuned because I'll be making a chapter 2 soon


My Little Pony

Here's a different way of Magical Mystery Cure ending, I've also decided to make it longer as well.

'A mark of ones destiny single out alone for filled.' Said Twilight Sparkle in her head.

"Huh! I understand now, I know how to fix the spell!" Explained Twilight.

Twilight's Library

Twilight walked in to the library with her element of harmony on and levitated Star Swirled the Bearded's magic journal and a quill and wrote and said

"From all of us together, together we are frieneds. The marks of our destinies together we are friends and there is magic without friends."

As soon as Twilight put the full stop and put the journal away, her elements started glowing and activated the others. What ever colour the element was what the colour of the beam that shot at Twilight putting a shield around her as well has her friends.

When Spike went into the library from seeing the colours all that her saw was six scorch marks on the floor. …

"Hello!" Said Twilight

"Where in th' hay are we?" Asked Applejack.

"I think were in space," Said a confused Rainbow Dash.

"YAY! We're the first ponies ever in Sssspppppaaaaacccce." Cheered Pinkie Pie.

"This place is purple. My favourite colour!" Smiled Rarity.

"Erm. I'd like to go home know." Squeaked Flutter Shy.

"We're are we?" Asked Twilight.

Suddenly a blurry figer started coming closer, it said

"Come congratulations my little ponys, I knew you could it." It was Princess Celestia.

"But Princess, we don't understand, did what?" Asked Twilight.

"You six did something that's never bin done before. In this book is the spell, you did something he was not able to do. Because he did not understand friend ship like yous do, thus abandoned it." Explained Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia walked forwards and started to sing.

"You've all come sutch very along way, and I've watched you all from the very first day. To see how you all might grow, to see what you will see, to see what you've all been through and all the ways you've all made me you. It's time for a new change, and for all of you to for fill you're destinies!"

Lights appeared from all of there hearts and circled them all. When the all where going back to the ground pictures of there cutie marks staid there until they touched the ground.

Spike saw that Twilight and Rarity had ganed some wings, Rainbow Dash and Flutter Shy had gained a horn and Applejack and and Pinkie Pie had gained wings and a horn (because they had non of them.)

"huuuuuh!" All of them said.

"I've never seen anything like it." Said a confused Applejack.

"Huhar we all cand fly and do magic." Cheered Rainbow Dash flying with her bigger wings.

"Why, we've all become alicorns. I didn't even know that was possible." Explained Rarity.

"whooooo! Alicorn party!" Yelled Pinkie flying for the first time and had a nosie make in her mouth.

"Thats because you are princesses." Said Celestia.

"Huuuuh!" all of them took a deep breath.

"hold on a second!" Yelled Pinkie. She made a glass of what apear out of know were with her magic and drank it, them spat it out. She was learning magic quickly.

"A princess!" Said Twilight.

"ever since you came to ponyvile you all displayed the charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism and of course leadership as a true princess would do. You all are inspirations to us all."

Spike and Princess Celestia bowed to Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Flutter Shy and Pinkie Pie.

The Royal Castle

"We are gathered her today on a momentous occasion. My student Twilight Sparkle and her friends did something that has never been done before. They created new magic, they even help me reunited with my sister, Princess Luna. Mares and gentle-colts, may I present for the very fist time The Princesses of Harmony!"

The alicorn mane six walked into the room wearing different dressed that matched there harmony elements. They all had been given a crown with there element on. (The jewels on the elements had been put into crowns. Like in season 4 episode 2 where Twilight had taken u the elements to put in the harmony, they took them out and put them into a crown.)

When the choir had finished singing Princess celestia said

"One of you say something princesses." Twilight was the one to walk up.

"A little while back, my teacher and mentor , princess Celestia sent me to Ponyvile to study friendship, witch was something I didn't really care much about. But on a day like to day I could honestly could say that we wouldn't be standing here if I hadn't made friends with the over five princesses. You all tought me something about friendship and for that I will always be greatful. Today I concider us the luckiest ponies in Equestria. Thank you friends, thank you every pony."

All six of the princesses walked over to the familys. Twilight noticed a tear coming from shinning armours eye.

"Are you, crying?" Asked Twilight.

"It's liquid of pride. Totally different thing." Explained Shinning Armour.

"We all love you Twilight." Said Flutter Shy. All the princesses hugged.

Outside all the princesses had there own carriges and Twilight sung.

"Life in Equestria shimmers, life in Equestria shines! And I know for absolute certain, that everything is certainly fine!"

The princesses took flight for the first time that day with there new aliocrn wings. "Yes everything is certainly fine!"


End file.
